User blog:RM97/Sailor Venus Speed
Introduction So in the prequel story of Sailor Moon, aka Sailor V which is based around Aino Minako's transformation and journey into Sailor Venus, there is a feat whereupon receiving a Magical Compact from Artemis, Aino gets flung into Outer Space while still in her Civilian Form. Feats in Question are from Chapter 1 of Sailor V: * Scan 1 * Scan 2 * Scan 3 * Scan 4 Calculation * Distance: The closest Venus has ever been to Earth is 38 Million Kilometers and the farthest it has ever been being 261 Million Kilometers according to this. To keep this safe, we would use the low-end i.e. distance is 38,000,000 KM. * Timeframe: Now, there is no given time-frame as the feat happens instantaneously. A high-end of 1 second and a low-end of 10 seconds would be taken as Minako could not even register where she is before Artemis tells her they are in space. * Speed: D/T 1st Calc = 38,000,000 KM/10 Sec = 3,800,000 Km/Sec = 12.675x Speed of Light = FTL+ 2nd Calc = 38,000,000 KM/1 Sec = 38,000,000 Km/Sec = 126.75x Speed of Light = FTLx Justification While the feat can seemingly be called a Teleportation feat at first glance, however, that is not teleportation because of three reasons. * 1) Artemis clearly states that they have been "Flung into Space" and not that they have been "Teleported" or "Transported". * 2) Sailor Senshis could not teleport individually in Arc 1 no matter what. They could not at all display any feats of Teleportation against any foes including the Four Heavenly Kings, Queen Beryl, Queen Metallia, and so on. The only time they were able to teleport was either when they gathered their power together for Teleportation magic or when Usagi's Silver Crystal randomly transported them. * 3) In Sailor Moon Side Story: Chibiusa's Picture Diary 2, it was stated that even Civilian Stars travel 16 light-years once a year to meet up with each other thereby supporting the fact that Guardian Senshis who are far above Civilian Stars are also Faster Than Light. However, the last point brings us to another calc which is crossing 16 Light Years in an unknown time frame. Both Altair and Vega cross 16 Light Years to meet each other on the night of July 7th aka the Tanabata Festival. * Distance: Assuming both travel and meet each other, then the distance each of them has to travel would be 16/2 = 8 Light Years or 7.5685844 x 10^13 Kilometers * Timeframe: Now, both of them are allowed to meet up once a year while they are supposed to spend the rest of the year doing their respective tasks and worshipping the gods. Based on the context, assume the time taken for each of them to travel their respective distances is 1 month at least. Therefore, Time = 2,628,000 Seconds * Speed: D/T = {(7.5685844 x 10^13) Kilometers/2,628,000 Seconds} = 2,87,99,788.5 KM/Sec Approx = ‬96.06x SoL = At least FTL+ Conclusion Therefore, even Civilian Stars are at least FTL+, and Sailor Senshis who are superior to Civilian Stars should be easily beyond that speed. Thus, the 2nd calc is valid which makes all the Sailor Senshis FTLx in speed. Category:Blog posts Category:Sailor Moon